Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by tonyanichole
Summary: What happens to happy couples when life gets complicated and secrets are revealed? Read to find out. OC, Randy OrtonOC, John Cena, Matt Cappotelli
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Caylin and Rachel. WWE has contracts with the rest. Also this is my fic, so I can write things how I want them. Randy and John Cena are both on RAW.

Rachel was standing there at the airport waiting for her best friend since high school. She hadn't seen her in a few months. She was so excited that Caylin was coming to visit. She sat in the airport thinking about some of the good ole times when she was interrupted by, "RACHEL"- she looked up and there in the flesh stood her best friend. Rachel hugged her. "Cay, how are u girl?"

"I am okay, I am just glad to see you again. I am ready to help you plan this huge wedding you are going to have."

"I am so excited, 9 months seems like forever though. I am glad you suggested this because now things won't be so rushed."

"Well I have been there rushing and it is hell"

"Yeah, what does Matt think about you being here?"

"He is okay with it"- Rachel saw the distant look in her friend's eyes and made a mental note to talk to Caylin about it later when they had some privacy.

"Well let's get you back to the arena; your cousin is dying to see you." The girls left the airport and headed to the All Tell Arena in Little Rock, AR. They pulled in as the flashing marquee read "WWE Survivor Series LIVE". Caylin smiled at Rachel, "wow, has it really been that long since I was at a WWE event?"

"Yeah almost 3 months"

"It seems like a lot longer"

"Why haven't you been out to see us Cay? We use to see you at least for a whole weekend a month you would travel with us? What happened?"

"I got married Rach"

"I know but Matt would come with you"

"Yeah, but you know what happened"

"Yes I do, we are finally here. I didn't expect there to be this much traffic at 1 pm in the parking lot."

"Hey these fans love their wrestling." The girls laughed and made their way to the back entrance of the arena. They showed their credentials and walked right in. Caylin was met with familiar faces she hadn't seen in a long time. Trish met her with a hug, "hey girl, how are you? Where is Matt?"

"I am good. He couldn't make it this time. OVW has him busy as always"

"I will come find you later; I am on my way to plan my match out. We have got to catch up."

"Ok I will see you then"- the girls continued on walking toward her cousin's locker room. Once they arrived, the door swung open and she was picked up in a big bear hug.

"Randall Keith, let me down now. I can still kick your ass"

"Ha..nice try little one, you mean your husband thinks he can kick my ass"

"Why is everyone keep bringing Matt up? Isn't anyone happy to see me?"

"Woah..Cay, where did that attitude come from? Everything okay?"

" Yes, I am sorry, guess I just a little tired and irritable. I am sorry"

"Its okay, but Cay you know I am here to talk to and you know you have Rachel too"

"I know, by the way congratulations on the engagement. I can't believe this is the first time I have seen you since you popped the question." By this time, Caylin, Randy, and Rachel had all walked into his locker room and sat down on the huge sofa.

"Hey Ran, That sign on the door looks pretty good."

"What sign?"

"You know what sign, the RANDY ORTON world heavyweight champion sign"

"Yeah I know it does, doesn't it?"- He gave his cocky smile and Caylin just rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "He hasn't changed has he? How do you live with him?"- Caylin shot a look to her best friend.

"I am not sure, still trying to figure it out".

"Not to change the subject, but how long are you staying Cay?"- Randy chimed in for fear of where the conversation was going.

"Honestly I am not sure, until we get most of this wedding planned I guess."

"So like a week, two weeks?"

"Yeah, maybe longer. It depends"

"What about your job?"

"I have leave, no biggie." Randy was confused, his beautiful cousin was finally there to see him for the first time in over three months, but he was wondering where she really was. The girl sitting beside him was not his cousin. She didn't have that sly smile on her face; she wasn't cracking jokes or being the center of attention like always. He knew something was wrong, so it was his mission to find out what it was. The girls were enjoying small talk when Randy asked if they wanted to grab some catering.

"No thanks Ran, I am fine. I am actually going to take a shower and change if you don't mind? I always dress comfy when I fly and I like look hell"

"No you don't, but fine. Rach and I will go eat and you clean up. Oh hey, you know the tradition, we are going out tonight."

"I know, I know."- Finally she smiled the beautiful smile that Randy had missed seeing. He knew something was still wrong, her eyes didn't sparkle like normal. Caylin grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. She had finished dressing even doing her hair and makeup and Randy and Rachel still weren't back. She was fumbling through her bag as her cell was ringing. She looked at the number. "Hubby". She was tempted not to answer it, but did anyways.

"Hello"

"Cay, where are you? I have been worried sick about you."

"I am fine Matt; I am in Little Rock with Randy and Rachel. I needed to get away. We are at the pay per view."

"You needed to get away, so you just take off and not tell anyone especially me?"

"I know Matt; I acted irresponsible, I am sorry. I am not the only one who has been acting that way lately."

"Cay, I thought we had worked through that"

"Well maybe we haven't. I am just over stressed and honestly Matt, I can't remember the last time I truly laughed. Can you?" there was a long pause before Matt spoke again.

"I know, I am sorry, I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, I will be fine"

"Yeah I know, you are a strong person. Cay, I got to go. Love you."

"You too". With that she ended the call and for some reason anger over took her and she threw her cell phone against the wall in a fit in anger. She hadn't even realized the locker room door had opened. She was startled by, "everything okay?" She turned around to see an old friend. She smiled a little, "john cena, how the hell are you?"

"I am okay." He looked puzzled for a few minutes till he got a clear view of her face then his mouth dropped, "Caylin is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, how long has it been years?"

"Well not years, about a year"

"Well, I saw you on occasion, but the last time we actually hung out was years ago."

"Yeah, those were the days." Caylin walked over to pick up her phone, "Damn It, Way to go Caylin". John looked at her slightly confused, "Sorry I am talking to myself, and I really broke it this time." She showed him what few pieces remained.

"Yeah, why did you throw it in the first place?"

"Just because"

"A Man?"

"How did you know?"

"That's usually the only time women throw things."- He said with a laugh.

"True"

"Heard you got married"- she turned around to face him again.

"Yeah"- she extended her hand to show him the exquisite ring which adorned her left ring finger. About that time Randy and Rachel walked in. Rachel screamed, "The Whole Gang Has Reunited!" Everyone laughed and sat down reliving some of the good times. Before any of them realized it was time for the guys' meeting with Vince. This gave Rachel some alone time with Caylin.

"Caylin Marie, spill it now, what is going on with you?"

"Honestly Rach, I am not sure."

"Well start talking" they made themselves comfortable and Caylin began to cry.

"Well, honestly I don't know. I think Matt and I are falling apart."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we just hadn't really talked in awhile and it felt like we were slipping further away from each other so I decided we were both working to hard. I took time off from my practice. I let the other MD's take over for awhile, and I was just working with the OVW. Which I thought would give us that added time together during the week. It did, but I think it was too much because we saw each other everyday at training, tapings and house shows. We weren't used to that at all and we then went from not talking to fighting all the time. I mean the first month of it was wonderful, but after that we began to fight all the time about stupid stuff. So I decided to go back to my medical practice a few days a week and just do the OVW house shows and tapings."

"Caylin, why did you not tell me all of this was going on?"

"I don't know, you know how I am, I don't want to bring anyone else down with my problems. Honestly though I didn't realize there was a problem until a few weeks ago."

"Awe, well is that all or is there more to this story?"

"Oh There's more…"

"Continue"

"Ok..So a week or so after I had went back to the practice, things were getting better. I decided that we needed a romantic vacation. So I made us reservations for Tahiti"

"Aww…where you guys went on your honeymoon"

"Yeah..Well I was going to surprise him, I had our luggage packed and waiting when he came home from training one Thursday afternoon. He came in, looked at it and was like, "what the hell is this?" I told him and he just rolled his eyes and was like "I don't have time for any romantic get a way." Honestly Rach, that broke my heart into a million of pieces. I did well, I didn't let it show, my anger shot back and told him fine if he wasn't going then I would go alone."

"Did you?"

"Well I got to the airport when he met there and apologized. He had brought his luggage so we both left. The trip was good, but once we got back everything went back to the same. He went out drinking the other night with the guys and didn't even call me to tell me. I was worried sick about him. He finally came stumbling in at 5 am without any explanations at all."

"He didn't say a word?"

"No, not then, the next morning he did. I mean I honestly believe him that he was only with the guys, Matt would never break his wedding vows, but he has always called me if he was going out with the guys. He usually calls and tells me to be ready that I have to go with them."

"Oh Cay, is there anything I can do"

"Yeah, help me fix this makeup of mine, I am a mess"- They started laughing and slowly but surely the old Caylin was coming back to her best friend. They were laughing and the pieces of Caylin's phone caught Rachel's attention… "Cay, what is this?"

"umm..Well it was my cell phone"

"What happened?"

"I kind of threw it against the wall after I got off the phone with Matt"

"What?"  
"Well he called and for some reason I just got so angry with him. He called me worried."

"Why?"

"Um well I kind of left and didn't tell him where I was going. I left a note saying I was gone to clear my head. We have bitched at each other all week about everything and Rach I have had enough. I want us back."

"Well Cay, you know everyone says marriage changes people"

"True, but our first 6 months were wonderful, it's the last 3 months that have been hell."

"So that's why we haven't seen you?"

"Yeah, you know how jealous Matt can get to, that was the last thing I need, something else for us to fight about."

"I know girl"- Rachel hugged her friend and suddenly her mind began to think back to the day that her whole life began to change because of her friend.

"_Rach, I got accepted to the University of Kentucky"_

"_Oh Cay that's wonderful. I have my letter but I am too scared to open it."_

"_Open it Rachel Leigh"_

"_Alright..Alright" Caylin could hear Rachel opening the envelope on the other end of the phone then she heard the scream "I GOT IN" then there was a long pause, "Cay, I didn't get any scholarships. You know my parent's can't afford that school"_

"_Well consider me your guardian angel. Your parents and I have spoke about this incase it happened. I want you at college with me, you have to be there. I am going to cover your school because I did get a cheerleading scholarship and you can pay me back whenever."_

"_Cay, I am not taking your money"_

"_Rach, quit being stubborn, you know my father's death left me a huge trust fund not to mention the money mom had set aside for school for me. I don't need that money now and I would rather have you at UK with me than the damn money."_

"_Caylin, you are the best!"_

"_I know"_- "RACHEL?- Rachel was startled out of her flashback when Caylin yelled her name.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..Just thinking about the day when we got accepted to UK"

"Yeah I remember those days. Two girls from a small town in New York bound for Kentucky!"

"Yeah I know, but I honestly love the South now."

"Me too, hey I am the one living there now."

"You are there because of Matt."

"Yeah I know!"- They both laughed and began to reminisce.

"Rach, I will never forget the day Randy showed up at our apartment for the first time. I had never seen you speechless till then."

"I know, I will never forget answering the door and that beautiful man standing there smiling at me." (Since UK was only an hour and half from Louisville, Randy came to see his favorite cousin once or twice a week.)

"Yeah Rach, and after that we couldn't keep him away."- About that time Randy and John walked in the locker room.

"Are we interrupting anything babe?"- Randy asked as he kissed his fiancé.

"No, just thinking about college days"

"Yeah those were fun"- he said with a wink. Caylin laughed, "You didn't go to college"

"I did through you two though; you guys had some wicked parties." John couldn't resist chiming in, "Yeah I remember a few of those, and they were the bomb." About that time Randy's cell began ringing; he glanced at the id and looked at Caylin, "Maybe you should take this". She glanced and saw "Cappotelli". She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello"

"Cay, what is wrong with your phone. I tried calling you back after our first conversation and it went straight to voicemail. I have sent you message and nothing, no replies, no calls what so ever."

"Oh so you care once the tables are reversed huh?"

"Cay, I thought we had gotten over that"

" I am sorry that was wrong of me to say. I dropped my phone and broke it. I need to run by a dealer here and grab a new one."

"Ok, well you had me worried."

"Sorry baby"

"Well call me later and let me know things are fine. When are you coming home?"

"I am not sure Matt"

"Not sure? You can't just up and leave, not tell me where you are going or when you will be back"

"Matt please…not now"

"Okay, but I love you"

"I love you too" She closed Randy's phone and the expression on her face caused Rachel to jump up and grab it from her hand.

"What was that for?"

"You were about to throw it too" Caylin laughed, "You know me too well" Randy sat there confused and John then began to put the pieces together from earlier when he walked in to see Caylin sling her phone into the wall. It wasn't long till several people including Trish came in to see Caylin. Caylin worked with the WWE as a Medical Doctor before she and Matt got married so she had been friends with a lot of the superstars and divas. Everyone was excited to hear that Caylin was going out with them that night because they knew Caylin and Rachel together was trouble, but it was always fun. The pay per view went well. Rachel and Caylin had changed into their clubbing clothes right before Randy's match. They sat in front of the monitor watching it was he retained the WHC. He got back to the locker room and showered. John had joined them in the locker room to wait for Randall so everyone could leave for the club. There was a sudden knock on the door, assuming it was just Trish or some of the other checking to see if everyone was ready, Rachel answered it nonchantantly. She opened it to see Matt standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rachel!"- He hugged her. She was stunned. Caylin looked up to see her husband standing in the locker room door. Caylin's body was overtaken with many emotions ranging from surprise and happy to pissed and upset. Matt walked in and did the brotherly hand shake with Randy before making his way over to his wife. He kissed her quickly on the lips before sitting down. She had yet to say a word since he had made his presence known. He sat down then put his arm around her,

"Surprise baby"

"You can say that again. What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to come out and spend this extra time with you and catch up with your cousin and best friend here. It's been way to long." Matt then turned and looked at John with a slight annoyed look, but extended his hand, "John"

"Matt, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better"

"That's good to hear"- John also had an annoyed look on his face. Caylin shot Matt a look of annoyance before getting up. "Guys I am starving, if I don't eat something before I drink I will be sick. I am going to go grab something small from catering while we wait for the others. Anyone want to join me?" Matt stood up, "I will join you." Rachel had shot Caylin an apologetic look because she knew Caylin was hinting for her to join her. Matt and Caylin made their way out the door and toward catering. Once the door was shut, Randy looked at John,

"Dude you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine; I just wish he would let it go."

"What?"

"He shot me the look AGAIN"

"Damn, dude I am sorry. You know he just loves her."

"I know, but he doesn't have to treat her like she is his property."

"Yeah, I know. Caylin doesn't know the whole story about what happened so everyone is safe. You don't have any reason to be concerned. Matt wouldn't break his end of the deal because he knows then I would tell Caylin the truth and their whole world would be sent for a tailspin." Rachel was sitting there disgusted thinking about the incident that had occurred about six months before and she thought, "if only Cay knew." She knew she couldn't tell Cay what happened because she knew how much she loved Matt and that he loved her as well. Yeah they had their problems especially now, but the marriage was based on love, true love. Once they got to catering, Matt began conversing with a few people that he knew; he was about to be called up from OVW. Everyone was glad to see them back; it had been awhile since everyone had seen them together at an event. Everyone called them, "The Golden Couple." Their romance was much like that of a sweet Hollywood movie. They had been high school sweethearts in New York and broke up before each went to different universities. Thanks to fate, they met again as Caylin did her residency during the Tough Enough III season. Matt had per posed the night after he won the Tough Enough III. Caylin had been thinking about those days when Matt snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Cay, what do you want?"

"Huh..What?"

"What were you thinking about? I asked you what you wanted to drink; I am on my way up to grab them."

"Oh sorry, umm, just give me a bottle of water"

"Ok"- when he came back, he sat in front of her and smiled. "Now what were you thinking about?"

"About the old days"

"Which old days"- as he said that fear began to run through his mind? She smiled and took his hand, "the day I saw you at the Tough Enough gym."

"Destiny had its plan, didn't it babe?"

"Yeah, now if only destiny could give us a little bit of help here."

"Look Cay, I know things haven't been the best lately, but I promise they will get better."

"I hope so"- she smiled and he kissed her hand. Despite everything, they did truly love each other. They were interrupted when Randy and Rachel came walking to the table, "You guys ready to go?" Matt looked at Caylin then noticed she was wearing a mini skirt, boots and a low cut shirt. He knew they were going out and remembered that they always went out clubbing when Caylin was in town. "I was wondering why you looked so good baby"

"You know the tradition Matt. Are you wearing that?"

"I forgot. Where are you guys going, I need to run to the hotel to change and will meet you there."

"A place called Club 125. It's a bout three blocks over from the Hilton hotel."

Caylin looked at Matt, "how did you know where my hotel was?"

"Cay, I know people. I knew you would be staying at the same hotel as Randy and Rachel"

"Oh..."

"Anyways, I will go change and take Caylin's luggage back to the hotel and I will meet you guys there. Cay you go on with everyone else I will meet you there."

"You sure?"

"Yes, love you"- he kissed her goodbye and was on his way. Caylin was left a little surprised as Rachel noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong Cay?"

"He hasn't kissed me like that since our get away"

"Aww well maybe things are getting better. Maybe you scared the hell out of him by not telling him where you were going." Randy over heard the conversation, "Caylin Marie, you left and didn't tell Matt where you were going"

"Yeah Ran, but it's a long story that I don't want to get into right now okay?"

"Okay, but you will tell me tomorrow understand?"

"Yes Randy!"- She said as her and Rachel rolled their eyes in laughter. By this time they were joined by the gang and were all headed to the limo for a night out. John looked at Caylin, "hubby not coming with us?"

"Oh yeah, he had to go change first. He is going to meet us there."

"Oh, I should have known he wouldn't let you out of his sight for long looking like that." Caylin rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. "Always the ladies man Cena, always." Everyone piled into the limo and headed for club 125. Everyone had a few shots before arriving and went straight to the VIP section of the club. Caylin left Matt's name on the list so he wouldn't have any trouble getting to them. Caylin and Rachel were already drinking and they headed to the dance floor that was in the VIP area. John was dancing with the girls, nothing major; Randy was even cool with John dancing with them because it kept other guys away. Of course Matt walked in and got the wrong idea; he stormed to the bar and ordered a drink. Randy tried to explain that it was no big deal. John was actually dancing more with Rachel than with Caylin. Caylin noticed that he had arrived and walked back over to the table where he was sitting. She went to sit on his lap when he shot her a look and she knew that he was in a jealous mood. She sat down on his lap anyway and soothed him down as only she could do. She just didn't understand why he got so jealous over John. They hadn't dated before. They had been really good friends back during her college days but he started dating a girl and got engaged. They had one drunken night together and both quickly realized they had made a mistake. It was all in good fun though. Matt knew all of that, John was the least person he should be jealous of, or was he? Later that night everyone in the group was drunk especially Rachel, Randy and Caylin. Rachel and Caylin had still talked Matt into buying them another round even though he knew it was a mistake. Luckily the girls didn't do anything major this time. They were all attempting to exit the club when Randy walked straight into a huge steel pole in the middle of the door. Rachel and Caylin were too busy laughing to make sure he was okay. When Rachel looked up to see the blood pouring from his head she began to freak out. Caylin jumped up, "Have no fear...Dr Caylin is here" as she stumbled and fell to the ground herself. Matt picked her up, "you won't be taking care of this patient. Let's go." He poured Lindsay and Caylin back into the limo and grabbed a taxi to take Randy to the ER to be checked out. Ordinarily Randy would just go see the trainer but since it was now 5 am, Matt knew it wasn't such a good idea. John made sure that the girls made it back to their rooms safe; he didn't know Caylin's room number so he left her with Rachel. Neither knew where they were and neither cared. Later that morning around 10, the girls were woken when Randy and Matt came in the hotel door. Randy looked like hell. He had stitches on his forehead and hadn't slept any. The four talked briefly before Matt and Caylin headed to their room. Caylin fell right back asleep as she hit the bed, just as Matt had. Rachel and Randy were a different story. She ran to look at his head,

"Baby I am sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh so now you are worried"

"What?"

"Sorry, I just wish it had been my fiancé sitting in the waiting area at the hospital instead of my cousin –in –law."

"I am sorry baby, I honestly...Don't..."

"What…you don't remember? Now that's some big surprise"

"Randall, you had just as much as I to drink so don't even attempt to start bitching me out for nothing."

"I am sorry. I am just tired"- with that he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Matt woke up to the shower running several hours later. He got out of bed and headed to join his wife in the shower, but she had just stepped out when he walked in.

"Now, I must say that is a way to say Good Morning Cay"

"You are wide awake now aren't you?"- She said with a smirk. He kissed her then pulled her to him. About an hour later the couple emerged from the bathroom surprisingly in a good mood. Caylin was beginning to think that things were starting to look up until Matt spoke.

"Our flight leaves at 5"  
"Our?"

"Yeah, you know I have to get back to train tomorrow. Do you want to stay for RAW?"

"Yes baby and that's you. I do want to stay for Raw and I am going to because I have to help Rachel plan this wedding."

"I thought that was just an excuse to come."

"No, I really have to help her plan the wedding. She doesn't want to be panicking the day of hers because nothing is going right. I didn't lie about anything. I came to help plan the wedding and to do some thinking of my own."

"I thought things were better"

"Just because you flew in and surprised me, when it was suppose to be MY getaway does that make everything okay to you? Because it doesn't change the past two or three months we have been through."

"Damn it Caylin just let it go! I went out and didn't call big deal"

"Yeah that is a big deal, but that's not the whole problem. That was the needle that broke the camel's back. We had been at our wits end with each other before that. It all started three months ago when you told me I couldn't come see Randy and Rachel unless we did together. What was the whole purpose for that, you never told me"

"Yeah and I never will"

"Why are you keeping secrets?"

"It's not a secret."

"Not a secret, but you won't tell me"

"There are some things that you just don't need to know."

"IF it's something that deals with this marriage. I need to know Matt. I love you, and I am busting my ass to try to make this work, so I can use all the help you can give me. IF you aren't going to attempt to help me then why bust my ass anymore."

"Cay..I am sorry. I am trying to work on this. I really am"

"Then show it!"- As she threw a suitcase full of clothes at him and began to cry. It seemed as if that was all she did anymore was cry. Caylin was never the one to cry either until now. Matt just wrapped his arms around his wife and they sat in silence. After a while Matt kissed her on the cheek, "I am sorry for everything Cay."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I will try to stop being so jealous. I will go and let you have your space. I am going to miss you. Please don't doubt that I love you"

"Thanks Matt. I know you love me and honestly that's the best and only thing you can say to me right now."

"Lets get dressed and go have dinner, and then you can take me to the airport."

"Okay" They dressed and left to have an early dinner. Caylin tried calling Randy and Rachel's cell, but all she got was voicemail. Rachel and Randy were still sleeping. The hotel phone rang and Randy answered it half asleep. It was the production manager for RAW.

"Randy where is Rachel?"

"She's asleep. Why?"

"She is two hours late for work."

"SHIT! I will get her up"- Randy quickly woke up and got Rachel up. It was now 2 pm and she was due at the arena by 12. She was the broadcast administrator. She knew Vince would be on her ass. She threw on her clothes and didn't even kiss Randy goodbye and was out the door. Randy did the quick dress and headed to the arena himself. He was almost late. He got there with 10 minutes to spare. Rachel was running around trying to get caught up so Vince wouldn't chew her ass out. Luckily Jessie covered her ass when one of Vince's lackeys came by looking for her. After the normal meeting Randy went to try to find Rachel. He just hated that they had both left without a word to each other. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the arm,

"Hey baby!"

"Randy, don't do that. I am working."

"Sorry I was just trying to surprise you."

"And I am trying to work. I will come see you when I get done"

"Fine" with that Randy walked back into his locker room to sulk. He realized that it was past 5 and he hadn't heard from his cousin. He picked up his cell called and it went straight to voicemail. Caylin was at the airport saying goodbye to her husband.

"Cay, I do love you. Please don't stay gone long"

"I will be home as soon as I can Matt. Please don't rush this. Let me take my time, okay?"

"Okay"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Call me"

"Matt you know I will call you. Do you really think that I am going to just be half way across the country from my husband and not call you?"

"Well I didn't know. Do you love me Cay?"

"Matthew…what kind of question is that?"

"A question that I want answered."- With that "Delta Airlines flight 1085 to Louisville Kentucky is now boarding." Began blaring through the air port and there was a long pause before Caylin spoke with,

"Matt you know I love you, it's not a matter of my love for you or your love for me. Things have just changed."- "Final Boarding Call for flight 1085 to Louisville Kentucky."

"Cay, I have to go. I love you"- he kissed her goodbye and stared into her eyes before he pulled away. She wiped a tear from her eye and mouthed, "I love you too" as he turned back one last time. She tried to compose herself as she made her way back to the BMW SUV that Matt had rented. She checked her phone and saw she had a voicemail. She heard her cousin's concerned voice as she played her voicemails. She drove back to the arena and tried to cover up where she had been crying. She showed her pass at the door and headed back to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door and John answered.

"Hey Caylin what's up?"

"Hey John, nothing just took Matt back to the airport"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...where is Ran?"

"In there"- and pointed to the bathroom when she heard him and Rachel fussing. She rolled her eyes and knew it was going to be a long night. The look didn't go unnoticed and John followed her over to the sofa.

"Cay you know you can talk to me if you need too"

"I know, but I am okay right now really"

"Okay!" About that time Randy and Rachel stormed back into the locker room. When they fought, they fought well, but it was always over something so stupid. Caylin looked at Randy and then at Rachel. "Who did what?" Then they both started talking at the same time and Caylin couldn't understand a word.

"WHAT?"- She said clearly frustrated. Then Rachel began to tell her side of the story. Finally Caylin cut her off, "Randy was you being a jack ass?"

He looked at his cousin and couldn't lie to her, "Yeah Cay I was"

"Rach, were you being a bitch?" Rachel sat there a minute, "Yeah Cay"

"Ok…you two just admitted it. Now admit it to each other and kiss and makeup and shut the fuck up!" Randy looked at Rachel and Rachel at Randy then they both looked back at Caylin. "She still has it Rach"

"Yeah she knows how to shut us up!" Rachel couldn't stay long; she had to get back to work. Randy and John both had to get ready for their matches. Caylin went to catch up with Trish and the girls for awhile. Raw went well and they were leaving the arena to change to go out. Randy and John rode together and Rachel and Caylin. Rachel was trying to get Caylin to talk about what was bothering her once again, but she wouldn't.

"Cay I can't believe you aren't going out with us tonight."

"I just don't feel like its Rach. I still have a hang over from last night. By the way you know I am going back to St. Louis with you guys right?"

"WHAT? No Randy didn't tell me"

"Yeah..I am. Then we can really work on the wedding."

"Okay, that's awesome!" They pulled into the hotel and Caylin headed for her room while everyone else went to get dressed. Randy and Rachel dropped by to try to get her to reconsider but she said no that she was going to go down to the hot tub and relax. She left for the hot tub as everyone else left for club. She tried to call Matt but didn't get an answer on his cell, so she tried him at home, still no answer. It was now 12 am, and it wasn't like him to not answer his cell. She shed her robe and stuck her feet into the hot tub. She was startled by, "want some company?" She turned to see John standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought you were going out?"

"I was, but I could tell you needed some company more than I needed to go out."

"Aww thanks…."- John sat down in an awkward silence for a few minutes and just as he spoke Caylin's phone begin to ring. She looked at the phone and answered,

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Matt…why the attitude?"

"Why do you need time to think?"

"Matt we have been through that. Why do you keep pushing it off as it's my entire fault? It's not all my fault. I was worried when I couldn't reach you on your cell or at home."

"Sorry. I went out with the guys for some drinks."

"Ok...that's all you have to say Matt. I am not going to grill you for answers."

"I am sorry "

"Okay…"

"Well its late baby and I have to be at the gym early in the morning. Coming home for the taping?"

"Well I had thought of going to St Louis with Randy and Rach to work on the wedding, I will get them to come out too?"

"Okay. I will call you tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Love u"

"U too". They hung up the phone and Caylin went to apologize to John. He just looked at her and smiled

"Caylin I have known you for a long time. I know something is going on and for some reason you aren't telling Randy and Rachel. I know you need to talk to someone about it, so I am here if you need anything. I would love for us to try to be friends again like we were back in the day"

"You got it John. Thanks. You always could read me like a book couldn't you?"

"Yes, now tell me what's going on Cay"

"It's a long story John…I think Matt and I are falling apart."

"What? You guys seemed good last night"

"Yeah, I guess. We always seem good, but it's when we are alone that's its not good for some reason. I talked to Rachel about it all, but I don't want to bring her down anymore. She has a lot on her plate right now"

"Cay, Rachel would slap you if she heard you say that. She wants to be there for you."

"I know, but it's a little embarrassing having to say that my marriage is falling apart."

"What is causing it to fall apart Cay? Don't be embarrassed, everyone has their problems"

"Well, we just hadn't really talked in awhile and it felt like we were slipping further away from each other so I decided we were both working to hard. I took time off from my practice. I let the other MD's take over for awhile, and I was just working with the OVW. Which I thought would give us that added time together during the week. It did, but I think it was too much because we saw each other everyday at training, tapings and house shows. We weren't used to that at all and we then went from not talking to fighting all the time. I mean the first month of it was wonderful, but after that we began to fight all the time about stupid stuff. So I decided to go back to my medical practice a few days a week and just do the OVW house shows and tapings Ok..So a week or so after I had went back to the practice, things were getting better. I decided that we needed a romantic vacation. So I made us reservations for Tahiti. That's where we went on our honeymoon. Well I was going to surprise him, I had our luggage packed and waiting when he came home from training one Thursday afternoon. He came in, looked at it and was like, "what the hell is this?" I told him and he just rolled his eyes and was like "I don't have time for any romantic get a way." I did well, I didn't let it show, my anger shot back and told him fine if he wasn't going then I would go alone."

"Sounds like you Cay.."

"Yeah I know…anyways…Well I got to the airport when he met there and apologized. He had brought his luggage so we both left. The trip was good, but once we got back everything went back to the same. He went out drinking the other night with the guys and didn't even call me to tell me. I was worried sick about him. He finally came stumbling in at 5 am without any explanations at all."

"He didn't even call or anything?"

"No, not then, the next morning he did. I mean I honestly believe him that he was only with the guys, Matt would never break his wedding vows, but he has always called me if he was going out with the guys. He usually calls and tells me to be ready that I have to go with them."

"Caylin come here"- with that John drew her in close for a hug and just her held as she cried. She pulled a way a few minutes later. "Thanks John"

"For what.I didn't do anything"

"For being here. Thanks for listening"

"You are welcome. Done talking?"

"Yeah for now…I think I am going to back and get some rest. I have to be back for the OVW taping Wednesday night."

"Caylin, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Everything you do. You run a medical practice and work OVW and are a wonderful wife"

"Well judging by the state of my marriage, a wonderful wife doesn't describe me. I am not currently working at the practice. I own it and run it, but I am taking time off. Hopefully I can figure things out. I came to see Randy and Rachel as a way to try to figure out how to get my life back."

"Does Matt know all of this?"

"Yes and no. I mean we talk, but we always end up arguing."

"Well maybe you two should try just talking"

"Maybe...Thanks again John. Give me your cell"

"Why?"

"I am putting my number in there. Don't be a stranger. It feels good to have someone else to talk to again besides Rach and Rand."- He handed her the cell and she programmed her number and he grabbed hers and did the same.

"Come on, I will walk you back to your room"

"Thanks!" – John walked Caylin back to her room then proceeded to his.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Caylin talked Randy and Rachel into flying back to Louisville with her. They arrived late on Tuesday afternoon and were met by Matt at the airport. The tension between Caylin and Matt could have been cut with a knife. Caylin kissed her husband quickly and avoided asking what was wrong until they were alone. She didn't want to subject Randy and Rachel to them fighting or arguing. Randy and Rachel were unpacking their stuff in the guest room when Caylin decided to confront Matt. He was sitting in the recliner channel surfing on the TV. She sat down in his lap as usual and turned side ways to face him.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Matt don't lie to me please"

"I am not lying."- Caylin could tell he was so she just kissed him hoping it was change his mood which seemed to be angry. When he began kissing her back, she thought she had made progress till he stood up causing her to fall from his lap onto the floor.

"MATT" she screamed in frustration.

"CAYLIN MARIE"- she stood up in protest and yelled back, "DON'T YELL AT ME"

"DON'T YELL AT ME"- Matt yelled back. Randy and Rachel heard the yelling and decided they would be better off to stay in there room where it was safe because judging by the sound of their voices, things could get heated.

Caylin looked at Matt with a tear in her eye, "why are you so angry right now?"

"Because I have good reason"

"Good reason? Well then supply the good reason with me. Matt, we need to talk. We need to get things figured out. I love you too much for us to fight like this."

"Oh you love me so much, is that why you were with Cena at the hot tub last night?"

"What the hell?"

"Yeah...I know what happened."

"Well apparently you don't Matt. You are jumping to conclusions."

"Oh really, well why was he with you at the hotel hot tub after midnight. At one point he had his hands on you and you were seen leaving the hot tub together."

"Well first of all, whoever told you all that, didn't have all the information. Second of all, do you have some spying on me?"

"Maybe"

"OMG! Well just to set the fuckin record straight… Yes He was at the hot tub with me. We were not in the hot tub together. I had my feet in and was going to get in when he came out there. He knew something was wrong and stayed to talk as FRIENDS. That's it Matt friends. He did hug me because I was crying when I was talking about us. That's all we talked about was you and me. I was upset and a wreck after I got off the phone with you; you were being an ass hole. We left together because he walked me to my room then he went to his. There is nothing wrong with that Matt. Do you not trust me enough that you have to have someone watching me?"

"Its not you, its him"

"What? Matt, John and I have been friends for a long time. He is one of the few you should be able to trust."

"Well I don't trust any other guys with my wife. Sorry"

"Matt, honey, I love you. I am not going to do anything. I took those vows just like you did."

"I know. It's just..."

"It's just what Matt?"

"Things are changing and I am scared Cay. I am really scared"

"I know…but we have got to work to get this back. You willing to work with me?"

"Yes"- by this point he had sat back down and pulled her into his lap and was kissing her passionately for the first time in awhile. He was proud of himself because he prevented himself from telling her the real reason he didn't trust John. He was scared that reason might tear them apart for good. A little while later once there hadn't been screaming for awhile, Randy and Rachel made their way downstairs.

"Coast clear guys? There aren't any objects flying is there?"- Randy said laughing.

Matt chuckled, "No...Things are fine now."

"Good" They all sat and were watching some TV when Matt looked at Caylin.

"Are we going out for dinner or are we cooking?" Caylin's eyes got big,

"Are we cooking? Do you mean you are going to physically cook with me?"

"Well yeah if you want, its been a long time since we did that."- cooking together was something they had enjoyed doing together. It was always fun and it was a way for them to spend time together in a unique way.

"Well we can cook then…whatever Rachel and Randy want is fine. She and I can go to the store. I know there isn't anything in the fridge." Matt looked at them with a shocked look on his face, "Now Cay you know there is always something in the fridge."

"Yeah how can I forget? We always have beer. We may not have milk or food, but there will always be beer." Randy started laughing and made his way to the fridge to grab just that, a beer. They all made their choice and Rachel and Caylin were on there way to the supermarket. Caylin told Rachel what the fight was about. Rachel looked at Caylin.

"Maybe he does have a reason Cay."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I am just saying. You know how jealous guys are of each other and Matt is jealous of those that were around you during college when he wasn't in your life. That's a part of you life he wasn't there for, the only part of your life he wasn't around for. You guys have been around each other since birth practically."

"Not since birth, but since Pre School. But I guess you are right, but I am still going to be friends with John, he is just going to have to accept that."

"Cay...be careful"

"Careful? I am just trying to have my friends again."

"I know Cay, but you have a marriage to think about. Matt and you are too good together to let this go down the drain over stupid stuff."

"I know. Thanks again Rach" – with that Caylin pulled them into the parking lot and they got out and made their way through the busy super market to grab things for dinner. As they were browsing the sea food section Caylin looked at Rachel. "I have an idea for tomorrow night. We need to go to the mall tomorrow okay?"

"Okay sounds good; you know I can't turn down a shopping spree." They girls checked out and headed back to Caylin's and Matt's house. They all had a nice dinner and watched some movies before each couple retired to bed. Caylin and Matt did more than have sex; they finally made love once again, for the first time in a while. Caylin went to sleep with a positive attitude and a clear mind knowing that they would be fine as she felt Matt's arms wrapped around her as he slept. Caylin woke up the alarm clock blaring in her ear, she looked over at Matt who was still sound asleep. She gently shook him to wake him up, it didn't work. She looked at the clock, "he can sleep a few more minutes" and she hit the snooze. When the alarm went off again for the second time, Matt woke up. He looked at Caylin who was still in his arms, then at the clock that read 6:45. He was due at OVW by 8. Caylin had slept through the second alarm and woke up as Matt moved. She rolled over and looked at him, "that time again huh?"

"Yeah but I am going to skip early work out. It's taping day anyway, so its optional. Randy and I can go work out later." He picked up his cell and made a call telling them he would be there with Caylin when she came in for the taping. He was OVW champion so he could slack just a little bit. He kissed Caylin on the forehead and pulled her back into his arms and they fell back asleep. They were woken up later by knocking on the door. Matt threw on some pj pants and a shirt and opened the bedroom door. Rachel was standing there, "Cay still sleeping?"

"yeah…why something wrong?"

"Oh no..she said something about going shopping today"- with the word shopping mentioned Caylin sat up in the bed. Matt and Rachel laughed. Caylin looked at the clock that now read 9:15. "Let me shower and change real quick and if we just go to a few stores we will be fine on time." Matt and Randy went to work out while Rachel and Caylin went shopping. Caylin bought the perfect out fit for the night she had planned after they got home from work. They also made some wedding plans while having lunch. They dropped their stuff off and then went straight to the arena to meet Matt and Randy. Caylin had to go check in and make sure everyone was fine. She did her weekly exams on those who had ailments and was on stand by in case something went wrong. The taping went well. Everyone begged them to go out afterwards, Matt accepted but Caylin didn't. She kept trying to convince Matt not to go, she finally succeeded but he wasn't happy about it. Randy and Rachel went out, Randy was happy to see some people from OVW he hadn't seen in a long time. Caylin and Matt had the house to themselves. When they walked in, Caylin went upstairs and Matt followed. It was a routine, he would shower and she would change then wait in the living room for him. When she heard the water from the shower, she began to set up and light all the candles. She then went into the guest bathroom, changed and freshened up. Matt came out of the shower in just his towel to see the bedroom darkened but lit with candles. He looked around the room and the site of Caylin lying on their bed in a mesh, embroidered lingerie set. He was pleasantly surprised and glad he hadn't gone out with everyone. He smiled and thought, "Things are going back to normal." He met her lips with a kiss and they fell into a deep passionate kiss. He positioned himself atop her never breaking their kiss. It didn't take but a few minutes for him to have the lingerie top off of Caylin. As soon as his lips met hers again, the annoying ringing of a cell phone began to go off. The phone was lying on the stand beside the bed and was Caylin's phone. "Just let it ring Matt"

"It maybe Rand or Rach, something maybe wrong."- So he reached for the phone when he saw. John calling flashing on the screen. Matt quickly got off her and threw the phone down on the bed. Caylin looked at him funny then she looked at the phone.

"Matt…"

"WHAT"

"It's no big deal baby. We are just friends; I gave him my cell phone number and told him he could call. I told him I wanted to keep in touch with him that I wanted us to be friends again like we use to."

"Caylin…I don't want another man calling my wife. That's jut not normal"

"It would be normal if you would just fuckin trust me once in awhile Matt. I would be able to have friends without you getting so bent out of shape."

"Well I am sorry if I am "bent out of shape" but I don't want John calling you."

"WHATS THE BIG DEAL MATT, WE are just FRIENDS"

"Yeah whatever…he didn't just end his engagement because he was in love with you if he just wanted to be friends"

"WHAT the hell are you talking about Matt"- Matt had realized he had lost it and spoke of the information he had learned about 6 months before that, the information that caused him to become jealous and paranoid.


	5. Chapter 5

That's what everyone had been keeping from Caylin. Matt sat down on the bed; he put his head in hands and took a deep breath.

"It was about six months ago, we were somewhere with Randy and Rachel at a show somewhere. John was there. It was the night you were sick and went back to the hotel and I went out with everyone. John got a little drunk and when I mentioned your name he let it spill that you were the reason he ended his engagement. When he realized you were coming to work for the WWE, he ended it because he knew he wanted to be with you. Well that's when you and I got back together. He said you never knew, did you?"

"NO, and why did everyone keep this a secret? Why did you lie to me Matt?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought if you didn't know then things couldn't change between us."

"Why would things change between us anyways?"

"I don't know."

"You lied to me Matt; Randy lied to me, Rachel lied to me. Everyone I love lied to me. How in the hell does John think we can be friends when he lied to me. Every time I asked you what the tension was about between you and John and you lied. He lied…everyone lied."

"Cay. Calm down. We did it for your own good"

"My own good…you did it for your own good Matt."- With that she started throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Cay what are you doing?"

"I am getting out of here. I can't stay here."

"Cay. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just away from you, from everyone that lied to me."

She threw on some clothes grabbed everything she would need for a few days and flew down the stairs with Matt at her heels.

"Cay please don't go"

"I have to"- with that she walked out the door and to her SUV. She had no clue where she would go at 1 am. She grabbed her cell and made a call then made her way there. She parked in the driveway and got out. She was met at the door by a familiar face. Kerry, a friend and colleague from her practice.

"Oh, Caylin come in. I am so sorry"

"Its okay Kerry, thanks for letting me stay tonight. I am going to take a little trip tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk or just sleep?"

"I need a drink…got anything?"

"You know I do girl."- With that they made their way to the kitchen and made a few drinks. They talked and Caylin explained what all went on. She finally had to turn her phone off because if Matt wasn't calling, Rachel was calling, if not them then Randy. She didn't want to speak to any of them; they had all lied to her about something that should have been told to her. She was a reason for ruining someone else's life (john's ex-fiancé) and she had no clue. She couldn't understand why John had not spoken up about his feelings sooner. She kind of chuckled and looked at Kerry…."I guess that's why he wasn't at the wedding, huh?" both girls being drunk found the comment hilarious. They soon went upstairs and went to sleep. The next day Caylin got up showered and booked a flight. Kerry drove her to the airport and they said their goodbyes. While Caylin was waiting for her flight she decided to check her messages. Her voicemail box was full of messages from Matt, Rachel and Randy. Randy had only left one; he knew his cousin was extremely hurt and upset at this point of time. He had hated lying to her, but he knew it was for everyone's best interest because Caylin was already married when John admitted his true feelings and Randy knew Caylin loved Matt. Caylin rolled her eyes and tried not to cry as she listened to everyone's messages then she heard the last message.

_Hey Cay, It's John. I spoke with Randy and I know what happened. I am so sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen. Everyone is worried sick about you especially Matt. Please call and let them know you are okay. I hope you give me the chance to explain everything to you and I hope I haven't ruined our friendship once again._

Caylin rolled her eyes once again and wiped the tears that she hadn't been able to hold back. Why was her whole world being turned upside down? Her thoughts were interrupted by her flight being called. She decided she did need to let them know she was okay; it had been over 12 hrs since they heard from her. She picked up her cell and texted Rachel.

"I am fine. Don't worry. Don't ask where I am and where I am going because honestly I don't know. I will talk when I am ready."

It wasn't but a second before Rachel replied,

"Cay. Please be careful. Call me soon! I am so sorry. Matt and Randy are going crazy."

Caylin left the message at that and didn't reply. She buckled her seat belt and soon her plane was on its way to the destination. Meanwhile, Rachel, Randy and Matt were all nervous wrecks. All three knew what a mistake they made, but there was nothing they could do now. They were all relieved when Rachel got her text, but when Caylin didn't text back all three knew that this situation was serious. Matt was physically ill. He had been puking all night and day since she had left. Randy and Rachel hadn't slept any and were beginning to bicker with each other. Matt just kept seeing pictures of them sitting around the house and his sick feeling kept getting worse and worse. Randy looked at Matt, "dude you know of anyone she would go to in the middle of the night?"

"well the only person I can think of…" like a light bulb turning on …"KERRY". Matt grabbed his cell and searched for her number; he pulled it up and hit send.

Kerry answered, "Hello"

"Kerry…Its Matt…have you seen Caylin?"

"Well Matt, Yeah...She came here early this morning"

"Where is she at now?"

"On a plane somewhere"

"Where?"

"Matt I don't know. She didn't tell me. She asked me to take her to the airport and that was it. Her vehicle is still here if you want to come and get it. If I knew Matt I would tell you, but she wouldn't tell me."

"She wouldn't tell me because she knew you would tell me. She's too smart for that. Thanks Kerry. I may or may not come get the truck. Thanks for everything."

"If I hear from her Matt I will let you know, she's really upset. I hope you know that."

"I know. Thanks though!"- With that Matt hung up and phone and begin to fill Randy and Rachel in on what little information he did gain. A light bulb went off in Randy's head; he knew where his cousin had went, but it would only make the situation worse if he were to voice his idea. Rachel looked at Randy and saw the look in his eyes and she knew that he knew where Caylin was going. Meanwhile, Caylin's plane landed. She checked out a rental car and took about an hour drive. She pulled out her directions just to make sure she didn't get lost and in about ten minutes she pulled into a driveway. She fixed her hair and makeup and good a huge deep breath before getting out of the vehicle. She walked up to the door and knocked. In just a few seconds she was greeted at the door, she looked at the figure and said, "You want the chance to explain…so explain it!" John stood at the door in shock to see Caylin standing there. He muttered, "Come in Cay"

She walked in the door and shot him a look, "only my friends call me Cay"

"Caylin…"

"My friends don't lie to me for what….5 years? You have known me for 5 years John. Why did you lie?"

"It protected everyone"

"What?"

"Look Caylin, I always had a little thing for you when we would come hang out with you guys. Then when Randy started dating Rachel and we all started seeing each other more, then there was our one night. That did it Cay; I fell for you even more. I was dating Sara, but it was nothing serious. You were always dating someone. I mean you were a cheerleader for the University of Kentucky and I was some pro-wrestler wanna be at that time. Then there was Randy. He didn't know until everyone else found out about my feelings for you. He told all the other guys at OVW to not get any ideas, Cay I heard how he threatened their life even the ones you dated. I was also sure that you didn't feel the same, so why say something and wreak so much havoc on everyone? There was no point. Well so I thought I had moved on…things with Sara were great. I knew that once you were done with Med School you were going back to New York. You always said that. So things were great with Sara, I did love her, so I per posed. We had been engaged for awhile and things were getting really rocky. No one knows the full story, so I am going to tell you now. Things were rocky with Sara and Me. She even cheated on me, but she was honest and I was trying to work through it. Then Randy mentioned you were going to work for the WWE and we had already been called up. So I saw that as an ultimate sign. I tried to work things out with Sara for a little while longer and we both agreed it wasn't working. So we broke off the engagement. I never told anyone until that night that I spilled it to everyone. I had planned to take you and tell you how I felt once I saw you again. I didn't get that chance. You got assigned to Tough Enough and well we all know what happened there." John looked at Caylin. She was in tears and silent. "Caylin say something please"

"What am I suppose to say John?"

"I don't know"- John sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked at Caylin. "They know where you are?"

"No...Well Randy has probably figured it out by now. I just needed answers. I don't see how so many people I care about can lie to me"

"We didn't mean to lie to you to hurt you; we were trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting. I need the truth."

"I gave it to you. Caylin you need to call and tell them where you are."

"I know"

"Caylin look I am sorry for all the pain this has caused you. That's the last thing I wanted to happen was for you to get hurt."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that all of you lied to me. My question is when you spilled it that night, why didn't you and Matt and Randy and Rachel tell me? Why didn't we handle it all like adults? You guys hid the truth from me and treated me like a child."

"I am not placing blame here Caylin. I agreed to it. Rachel and Randy suggested that option but Matt refused. He said he didn't want you knowing any of it. He was your husband so I did as he wished; the last thing I wanted was to cause problems." Caylin could see the sincerity in his eyes and could hear it in his voice. She smiled, "I know John. I know"- with that she grabbed her cell and called Randy.

"Caylin…"

"Hey Rand..I am fine"

"Where are you?"

"Why are you asking? You already figured it out by now haven't you?"

"Yeah…Johns?"

"Yeah…"- Matt overheard Randy said John's name and jerked the phone from his hand.

"Cay...What are you doing there?"

"I needed some answers Matt."

"Answers from him?"

"Well you weren't giving me any. All you gave me were lies. For 6 months you have lied to me Matt. We took vows."

"I know Cay…I am sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore."

"Caylin..Please"  
"Look Matt…I don't know where to go from here. I need time."

"What are you saying Caylin?"

"I don't know Matt. I will call you later when I go to the hotel"

"Okay. Please remember I love you"

"Ok" Caylin hung up her phone and her and John began talking again. He finally convinced her to let him take her to grab some dinner. He took her to the hotel and she was asleep in no time. Matt was sitting at home the whole time waiting for her call. She turned her phone off so she could get some sleep. Finally at midnight he decided to go have some drinks. He was certain that Caylin had stayed at John's because she said she would call him when she returned to the hotel. And she had yet to call. He didn't think about the possibility of her being asleep, just the possibility of her betraying him.

Matt was at the bar with some friends and he was beyond drunk. He couldn't even walk much less talk. He ran into some random ring rat from OVW. He clearly wasn't in his right mind when he began to flirt with her. She flirted back of course and she saw the gorgeous diamond studded platinum wedding band that was on his finger and still pursued him more. It was all a game to her, in about an hour or so and about ten more shots later, she was walking him out to cab to head to her apartment. One of Matt's friends had tried to stop him but couldn't. He knew that Randy and Rachel were still at Matt's so made a visit.

"Johnny. Dude how are you?"- Randy said opening the door.

"Randy I am sorry to come over like this, but it's Matt."

"What's wrong?"

"We were at the bar having drinks. He had way too many. I was trying to get him out of there to let me bring him home about 2 hours ago and he wouldn't let me. Then he started flirting with some random ring rat. I tried to stop him but he left with her. Randy, Matt is so far beyond drunk. He can't talk and can barely walk. I am scared of what he is going to do. I am afraid he will make things worse than what they are."

"Thanks Johnny, I wish there was something I could do. I can't just go find him and burst in on him. That's not my place, if he breaks his vows to my cousin, I will break him, literally. I'd hate to know what she would do to him when she finds out."

"Does she need to know Randy?"

"HELL YES! There has been enough lying going on the past 6 months. That's how Matt got into the situation. He was too insecure and jealous to tell Caylin the truth about John. He was afraid she would want to explore her options and then leave him. He has always been jealous of that part of her life he wasn't apart of."

Rachel was sitting on the sofa in tears. She just didn't understand how her best friend's marriage got this far gone. She was beginning to become so scared of the future had in store for Randy and her. Did marriage really change things? If it did, was it for the worse? Would they be making a mistake by getting married? Randy snapped her out of her thoughts when he asked her for advice about what to do.

"Randy I don't know. I really don't know anything anymore."

"I know. I know"- he pulled her to him and just held her as Johnny and him continued to talk hoping that Matt would come walking in the door at any minute. A few hours later Johnny gave up and went home. Randy and Rachel went to bed. They both knew that the unthinkable had happened and were both nauseous. Early the next morning, Randy and Rachel got up early to pack and leave. They were flying back to St. Louis. They knew Caylin would need a place to come once everything transpired. Randy also knew he would kill Matt if he was with him long enough. Randy could sense something was wrong with Rachel. He didn't want to pry because he knew that would make matters worse. He just stood back and paid close attention to her so he could begin to try to figure it out. He had gotten really good at that in all the years they had dated. Randy was gathering their luggage and had called cab to come pick them up. It was 10 am and Matt had not returned. A few minutes later he came stumbling through the door. His eyes met Randy's and Matt lost it. He started crying. Randy just looked at him coldly, he really didn't have any compassion for him at this point of time. Rachel came down the stairs to see Matt in tears and went to see if he was okay. All he could say was, "I screwed up!" Rachel didn't beat around the bush, she just asked him, "Matt what did you do last night?"

"The stupidest thing I could have ever done. I swear I don't remember doing it guys. I just remember waking up this morning. The last thing I remember was fighting with Johnny about not wanting to go home. That's it I swear. Randy, dude, talk to me please" Randy looked at him sternly, "Matt I have nothing to say to you. Rachel lets go."

"Where are you guys going?"

"HOME"- Randy replied looking at Rachel who was still sitting beside Matt.

"Matt, if you need anything just call okay. Are you okay to stay here alone? Call if you hear from Caylin. We will do the same"

"I will make it through some how Rach. Thanks a lot. I will…please don't tell her because that's my place. I have to look her in the eye and break her heart again." Randy wasn't impressed, he looked at Matt, "YOU DID IT!"

"I know Randy" Rachel saw the look in Randy's eyes and knew it was time to go. Rachel hugged Matt and they left.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cab on the way to the airport, Randy was frustrated and began to take it out on Rachel.

"What in the hell was that back there?"

"What was what Randy?"

"You befriending him"

"He is our friend too Randy. They BOTH need us now. I know you are upset because of what happened and you are protecting Cay, but did you not see how upset he was. He didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah but he did. Are you not going to take Cay's side in this, she is your best friend."

"YES, I am there for her 100, but Matt needs someone too. He is hurting also Randy. What if we were in there situation"

"We aren't and we won't ever be"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know, what's with that question? Our relationship won't get that screwed up."

"Yeah well and Caylin never thought hers would either, now look at them"

"What are you saying Rachel?"- with that the cold iced blue eyes of Randy turned to the calm sympathetic ocean blue eyes that Rachel had fell in love with years before. She softened up for fear of them fighting even more. She just smiled and tried to shrug the question off with a kiss. Randy kissed her back then finished with, "are you going to answer my question?"

"Not now. Can we talk when we get home?"

"Yeah"- they arrived at the airport and soon boarded their plane for St. Louis.

Caylin woke up at the hotel. She realized she had forgotten to call Matt. She really didn't want to but she knew she needed too. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and knew something was wrong. She dialed the number and after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello"

"Matt"

"Cay. Where are you?"

"Hotel. I fell asleep after I took a relaxing bath and didn't call. I am sorry for that."

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes, why do you say that?"

"I didn't know. I thought you didn't go back to the hotel"

"Matt don't start."

"I am not."- She could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"Matt what's wrong?"

"Everything Cay, everything"

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Cay how did things get so screwed up?"

"I don't know. How did we get to where we are?"

"Me, it's my fault. I handled things the wrong way and then everything backfired and it keeps getting worse. I keep screwing up."

"Matt…what happened?"- That was a question she didn't want to ask. She had a lump in her throat and felt as if she was going to be sick. She just had an utterly bad feeling.

"I can't tell you over the phone. It's to much" As Matt finished that sentence Caylin beginning crying. She knew what it was. She couldn't bear to hear him say it either. Matt heard her crying as he was crying. She finally mumbled, "Please tell me you didn't break your vows?"  
She heard him sobbing even more and knew that answer. She didn't know what else to do. She shut her cell, turned it off and took a shower. She cried and cried till she couldn't cry anymore. She didn't want to be alone so she called John. He invited her over of course. When she showed up at mess at his door, he welcomed her in with open arms and immediately tried to take care of. It was nice having someone care about her needs. After a few hours of talking he finally convinced her to eat something. They started watching a few movies. Caylin had a few drinks, but wasn't drunk. She was trying to drink her problems away but it wasn't working. John's company proved to be more of a help than the alcohol. They were watching some horror movie and Caylin screamed and jumped in John's arms. He had been laughing about it all night until then, that was not the time for laughter. Caylin leaned in and kissed him. He got lost in the moment and kissed her back. Before they realized it, it was beginning to get out of hand. John's hands were up her shirt and he was lying atop her on the sofa. Reality hit him and he pulled back.

"Cay we can't do this"

"Why not?"

"Cay, you are hurt and upset. Two wrongs don't make a right, you know that."

"I know"

"You would hate yourself and I can't handle that. I can't handle being the reason you hate yourself. I care about you way to much."

"Thanks John"

"Your welcome"

"Well I guess I need to be getting back to the hotel. I have an early flight"

"Are you going home Cay?"

"Yeah, but I actually got offered my job back with RAW if I want it. Now I think I may take it to get away and clear my head"

"Caylin, you do what you need to do for yourself. Don't think of anyone else. You need to take care of yourself before you can do anything else. Ok?"

"I know and thanks again John for being here. For being the one I can trust."

"You are welcome, promise me you will put you first?"

"I promise!"- With that John walked Caylin out the door and she went back to her hotel. She made a call to Rachel. Rachel knew by the sound of her voice that Caylin knew what Matt had done.

"Cay are you okay?"

"No, yes, I don't know. How did my life get so screwed up Rach?"

"It isn't screwed up"

"YES IT IS!"

"OK, well you are right, but Caylin you need to get it together darling"

"How do I get it together? I don't even know what's left of me to get together anymore?"

"I know, but Caylin Marie, you are feeling sorry for yourself. In the past 15 years, you have never felt sorry for yourself, even when your dad passed. You have always been strong Cay. If anyone can get through this, its you"

"Thanks Rachel, but you know what. I am just not strong anymore. I am so weak from fighting and trying to save the marriage. I can't believe he broke his vows to me."

"Cay, it was a mistake. He loves you."

"Well he shouldn't open his zipper for anyone else but me if he loves me." Rachel knew her friend was beyond feeling sorry for herself. She was at the stage of self-pity and down right anger. She knew anything else she said would only infuriate her even more so she put Randy on the phone. Randy knew exactly what to say to calm her down. They got off the phone shortly and Randy shot Rachel a look.

"She thinks you are taking Matt's side"

"But I am not. I am just trying to help both of them"

"She sees it as you are defending his actions and right now Rachel she needs you. Matt was in the wrong, I know you want things to work for them, but he committed adultery. There is no way to justify that. I know that he didn't set out to do that, I know he does truly love Cay, but he did it and that's just it."

"I know baby, but I just want Caylin to get her life back. I was so happy when she called and said she was coming to visit. I never dreamed it would be because her life was such a mess. I just want to help"- Rachel said as she looked at Randy with tears in her eyes.

"Baby this is something we can't help. We just need to be there for Cay. Matt will understand. He knows we are friends with him too, but right now Cay is the main concern."- Randy said as he pulled Rachel close to him.

"I know...Thanks baby!"- Randy pulled her to him and kissed her forehead and they watched some TV before drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile Matt was sitting in the house in the dark with just the light from the TV filling the room. He was watching the video from Caylin and his wedding day. It was pre-wedding and Rachel had the camera with the girls are the salon getting pedicures and manicures and waiting for their hair and makeup to be done. The smile on Caylin's face was just beautiful. Her smile on the TV lit the room up there where he sat. He turned the volume up on the TV to hear the conversation between the girls.

_Caylin, why are you marrying Matt again?"- Rachel was laughing she wanted to capture all of this on video so Matt could see how excited Caylin had been. Most brides would cry and be a nervous wreck, but not Caylin. The only thing she worried about was falling and making sure she looked beautiful for Matt. _

"_Rach, I have told you a million of times"- she said smiling. _

"_I know but you haven't told the camera"- Rachel moved in closer with the camera and Caylin begin, "because Matt is a wonderful man. He is by far the love of my life. He makes my heart flutter with just one look. I could crawl out of bed and brush my teeth and still be as beautiful to him as a super model. He makes me smile, He makes me cry and he makes me laugh. I feel so safe with him and I have the chance to spend the rest of my life with such an amazing man."- Now Caylin was crying along with all the other bridesmaids. _Matt sat on the sofa in tears and continued watching his bride get ready to meet him at the alter. Once the video had finished, he decided to torture himself more by putting in the ceremony.

He cried when he saw Caylin walking down the aisle in her Vera Wang designer wedding gown, a wedding gift from her Aunt Elaine and Uncle Bob. He watched her walk down the aisle, then he had to stop it because he was about to go insane. He was crying and stuck all in the house alone. He cried a few more minutes then decided to go pay a friend a visit. Meanwhile Caylin was touched by what Rachel had to say. Rachel was right, she had never felt sorry for herself and why should she start now? She had a gorgeous man that had been in love with her for over 5 years. She made up her mind and quickly got dressed. She touched up her makeup and hair. She was leaving the hotel as she was calling a familiar number.

"Cay what's up?"

"Nothing, hey is I okay if I come over?"

"You know that answer, you okay to drive or want me to come get you?"

"I can drive, I am on my way. I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I will see you in a few minutes." It wasn't long till Caylin pulled into John's driveway. John met her at the door with a look of concern. She smiled at him,

"I am fine John." They walked inside and sat down, Caylin looked at John, "you told me to take care of me"

"Yes and I mean that. I want you to take care of yourself"

"Ok, well I am taking care of me."- With that she leaned in and kissed him very passionately. Their kissing soon escaladed to more. John found himself on top of Caylin about to remove her shirt when he back off.

"Cay, this is wrong. You are married"

"Look me in the eye and tell me its wrong John" He tried and he couldn't do it. Caylin had a point; there was nothing in him that felt that it was wrong. She kissed him again, this time he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed never once removing his lips from hers or from her neck. He soon removed her top following by his. They each were alternating between kissing each other. Caylin went to help slide her jeans off when the sparkle from her wedding ring caught John's eye. He looked at her, placed a finger on it and checked for her approval, and then he carefully removed the ring and placed it in the stand beside the bed. They then continued what they were doing. He removed his pants and then hers. Caylin fell asleep in John's arms that night. She woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time until she looked over and spotted her ring there on the stand. Her heart sank in her chest and she felt as if she was going to vomit. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. John wasn't too far behind her checking to make sure she was okay. The look of concern was evident in his eyes, and just his presence made Caylin feel a lot better.

"Cay, you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Look, I am sorry about last night. We made a mistake" John said as Caylin looked at him.

"We didn't either. I admit seeing my ring was hard to do, but I don't regret last night for anything."

"Ok, well you missed your flight"- He was trying hard to change the subject as she began brushing her teeth.

"That's okay; I will just book another one." Caylin answered in between brushing.

"Thought you were coming to work for the WWE?"

"Shit today is house shows isn't it?"- She said once she finished.

"Yeah, well you can always fly with me"

"That sounds inviting"- John kissed her. Caylin broke the kiss, "Randy can't know"

"NO, he will murder me. Caylin, what are you going to do about Matt?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I won't pressure you; you want me to take you to the hotel? Our flight leaves in 3 hours"

"I will go on and shower and get my stuff. I will meet you at the airport. I have to turn in my rental."

"Okay..."- John walked her to the door and returned to take a shower. Caylin met John at the airport. There was an uncomfortable silence when they first saw each other, before John began cracking jokes. They boarded the plane and headed to Nebraska. John kissed Caylin before getting off the plane. They got off the plane trying to act as if nothing happened. Randy and Rachel met them at the airport. Rachel saw the look in Caylin's eyes and knew that things were about to take another tail spin. They drove to the arena all in silence. Randy was scared that Caylin was still upset and Rachel was trying to figure out the look on Caylin's face. Rachel had a sinking feeling in her stomach. John and Caylin were trying not to give anything away. Caylin's cell rang. She looked at the number and took a deep breath, "guess I got to do this sometime huh?" as she looked at Rachel.

As always: please read and review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions, if so feel free to email me!


	7. Chapter 7

Caylin took a breath then answered,

"Hello"

"Baby?"

"Yeah…"

"Cay, I need to see you. We have got so much to talk about"

"Matt, I don't know what it is you think we have to talk about. And honestly right now is not the time for me to talk. I am still really upset." – John's heart sank in his chest when he heard Caylin say Matt's name. It sank from the hurt of being reminded that she was still married and from the guilt he was feeling about what had happened between them. He tried not to listen to the conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"Matt, please I can't do this. I want to let you know that I took my job with RAW back. I think the time apart will do some good. I don't know where to go from here. If Randy and Rachel don't care, I am going to stay with them. I will fly in there on Tuesday and get some stuff and drive up to their house."

"Caylin, please you don't have to do this. You shouldn't have to leave the home you paid for. I am the one who screwed up."

"Matt, you have to be there for work. I don't have to. It's just as much yours as it is mine. I am not getting into this situation on the phone with you. We can talk on Tuesday when I come back to get my stuff"

"Cay please don't say this is over. I know we can work through this."

"Matt, I can't say if it's over or not. I just don't know. I know I need my space right now."

"Okay I can understand and respect that. I love you Caylin."

"I know, look I have to go. I will talk to you soon"- With that Caylin closed her phone with tears in her eyes. John glanced to see the hurt in her eyes and knew that he couldn't continue doing what they were doing; it was only going to hurt her more. Rachel watched the body language between Caylin and John and realized that something had happened between them; she just needed to prove it. They all went their separate ways once they got to the arena. Caylin went and signed her contract and then headed to the training room. She checked on the superstars who had been having some minor injuries and made sure they were okay to wrestle. She was an emotional wreck; she didn't know what she was going to do. She loved Matt; she really did, so why did she break her vows? There was something about John that she just couldn't resist. He made her feel safe. Was the feeling real or she trying to get back at Matt in some weird way? All those questions were running through her head and she didn't have an answer for one of them. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice John sneak up behind her. She screamed out of fear till she saw it was only John.

"Hey Cay, we need to talk"

"Okay, let's go to the office"- they walked back to her office. She locked the door to insure privacy. John looked at her, "Cay, I can't keep doing what we are doing"

"Why?"

"It's not fair to anyone."

"I know. I am sorry for getting you into this mess John. I really am. I feel like such a horrible person, but you can't deny the chemistry between us."

"No, I can't Cay. But what we are doing is wrong."

"John, don't feel guilty about Matt. You aren't the reason our marriage is where it is right now. That's between Matt and me He didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth, then he did what he did to me so I think we are even"- with that she leaned in and kissed John. He couldn't deny the chemistry that was there between them, so he sunk into the kiss even more. There was knocking at the door and they finally broke the kiss. John jumped on the table as if Caylin was examining him. Caylin walked to the door to open it and Rachel was standing there. She walked on in.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Rachel what are you talking?"

"Look, I am not stupid. Caylin I have known you too long, same for you John."

"Rach, honey there is nothing"

"Whatever Cay, just tell me" John looked at Caylin and Caylin looked at John. They knew they might as well tell her. They did just that. Rachel knew it and she wasn't happy when they made her promise not to tell Randy. She didn't expect that, but she understood why. Randy would kill John. Rachel left and John and Caylin made arrangements for her to meet him in his room later that night. They were able to keep their affair secret that whole weekend. Caylin flew back to Louisville to get some things to take with her back to Randy and Rachel's. They were going to start planning the wedding while she was staying there as well. Randy was happy to have his cousin there, but Rachel was a little scared. She was scared she was going to let the secret slip to Randy and then Caylin and John would be pissed. She was also scared that if Randy did find out and he knew that she knew. He would be pissed at her as well and then there was Matt. Rachel was becoming an emotional mess just like Caylin. Randy knew something was going on as he saw the tension between Rachel and Caylin. That had never been there before. Randy and Rachel were getting Caylin's room ready when Randy asked her what was wrong. She shook him off and assured him that nothing was wrong. Matt met Caylin at the airport. The tension was massive, but somehow they worked through it. Caylin refused to talk about what happened. Matt helped her pack a few things and before either realized it they were kissing. Their kissing escaladed and they were soon making love. Matt smiled after they finished, he was hoping that Caylin had changed her mind and was not going to leave.

"Matt, I still have to go. I need some time"

"I understand, but I love you I hope you know that"

"I do and I love you too"- she kissed him and then headed to the shower. Matt had finished packing her stuff. He wanted her to leave and be at Randy and Rachel's before dark. Matt walked her out to her Infiniti QX56. He kissed her again on the lips,

"Cay I love you and I am sorry. Please remember that and know that we can work this out."

"I love you too Matt, but I just need time. I will call you when I get there"- with that she closed her door and backed out of their drive way and was on her way to Randy's. She dialed a number,

"Cay"

"Hey Rand, I am on my way. I should be there in three hours or so."

"Ok Cay please be careful."

"I will. See ya in a while"- she hung up her phone and threw a cd in the CD player and drove and cried as she listened to her sad country songs. About half way into the drive her cell rang and she noticed she needed gas too. She answered her phone and looked for an exit to take.

"Hello"

"Caylin"

"John...what's up?"

"Thinking"

"John, nothing good comes out of thinking. Quit thinking and just live"

"Maybe you should do that too Cay"

"John, I can't quit thinking. I have too much to think about. I have gotten myself into a sticky situation and I don't know how to get out of"

"Caylin, just tell me that you want to be with Matt and we will done. I won't beg you any different because that's the best choice you could make for everyone. He is your husband."

"John could you please do me a favor?"

"You know I'd do anything for you Cay"

"Ok...shut the hell up then"- Caylin heard John chuckled on the other end of the phone and decided to change the subject. Caylin added one more thing before they began a conversation of pure flirtation and reminiscing. "John, you are not the reason I am in this situation. It's just the hand I got dealt." They talked the rest of Caylin's drive. She was pulling into the drive way she went got off the phone with John.

"Hey I will see you at the arena. It can be my room this weekend. Call you if I can"

"Okay"- with that she got off the phone and Randy had met her outside to carry her stuff in.

"Cay how was the drive?"

"It was fine. Thanks for letting me stay, it means a lot."

"Shut up Caylin. You know you can stay here whenever and how long you want"

"Thanks cus!"- She hugged him then they went to join Rachel inside. Rachel was on the sofa looking at a Bridal Magazine. Caylin laughed, "I guess that's my hint to get my ass on the ball and help you plan this wedding huh?"

"Damn straight"- Rachel laughed and hugged Caylin. She was happy to see her smiling again. They went up to unpack. "Cay, you know that if planning is wedding is too hard on you, I understand. We can always wait"

"Shut up, that's nonsense Rach. We would have to bust our asses if we waited anymore. Did you think about what kind of gown you want?"

"Yes. Your gown was gorgeous. I want something along that line but different of course. "Well we will go check out if any store carry them here if not we will fly into LA and go to her shoppe. Okay?"

"Thanks Cay. You are the best!"

"I know it. Don't worry your dress is on me!"

"Caylin you are too much."

"Hey...it's the perfect wedding gift to you. Now I have to come up with something for Randall. That will be the difficult part."

"Get him a big screen TV and he will be fine"

"I know!"- They laughed and finished unpacking Caylin. Rachel noticed that she seemed to be happier than she had been so she decided to ask her.

"So Cay, are you feeling better about the situation?"

"No. I honestly don't know why I am smiling. I shouldn't be. Matt and I slept together before I left. Then I talked to John half of the drive here"

"Caylin"

"I know Rachel; please don't scold me like a two year old. I know I am in the wrong here, but I am so far in. I don't know what to do."

"Cay I didn't mean to scold you, but someone is going to get hurt here."

"I know someone is going to get hurt. I don't want anyone else hurt especially if their hurt feels like mine. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide forever Rach. I am ashamed of what I have done; I am ashamed of what I am doing. I love Matt with all my heart, but what he did to me was wrong, Rachel what he did to me, has changed me. It has made me a bitter and deceitful woman. I keep thinking of ways to get him back and of ways to make him suffer even more. I shouldn't be like that."

"So are you saying that this affair with John is a way to hurt Matt?"

"Well I think it was at first, but now it's something more. There is something between John and me. I don't know what it is Rachel, but whatever it is, is nice. Good Lord I am so screwed up right now. I think I really need some therapy."

"Cay it wouldn't be a bad idea just to have someone to talk to. Someone nonbiased and can maybe help you"

"Thank Rachel, now I know you think I am crazy"- she said with a laugh and wiped her tears. "We better head back, Randy will be wondering what happened." They walked down the stairs to see Randy asleep in the recliner. Rachel rolled her eyes, "Now that doesn't surprise me."

Caylin sat down on the sofa and grabbed the magazines Rachel had been looking at. Caylin looked at Rachel, "let's order take out and we can start planning this wedding." – With that Rachel ordered Chinese take out. She knew better than to attempt to wake Randy up, she ordered his favorite and the girls went into the den to the computer and began surfing the internet for various wedding things. Caylin had her lap top and Rachel was on the pc, one would find something and they would switch places. The door bell woke Randy up as Rachel paid for the food. He smiled, "Chinese." Caylin laughed and slapped him on the back, "you wake up for food, but I tried waking you up four times for answers to wedding questions and you never moved."

Randy winked at his cousin and opened his carton of food, "Sorry."

"Told you it would be all mine decisions Cay"- Rachel said as she served herself some food. They had dinner and then Caylin and Rachel went back to working on plans. They had an appointment with the planner the next morning at 10 A.M. Surprisingly Randy went willingly with Rachel while Caylin chose to stay there.

"Cay you sure you don't want to go"- Randy asked before leaving.

"Yes I am sure. Rachel will relay everything to me and that's for you two to decide not me, plus I just don't feel up to it."

"Okay we understand, if you need anything call. Love you"- he kissed his cousin on the cheek with that he and Rachel were out the door. Caylin used the time to think about her situation, she felt guilty about John, she really did, but John was bringing her comfort and happiness. The previous day with Matt had also brought her happiness, until her guilt began to set in. She had no clue where to go from there. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing. She checked it and saw John calling.

"Hello"

"Hey can you talk?"

"Yes I can. What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you"

"That's sweet John. But you really shouldn't say that"

"Sorry, that's just how I feel and you know it"

"I know"  
"Cay, we have got to talk. What are we going to do?"

"John, I am not sure. What do you want me to say that I am going to leave my husband and divorce him? Or that I am going to go back to him? It's just not that simple"

"I am not asking you to make your decision. I am just asking you what you are thinking. What are the options you are considering?"

"John I don't know. You will be one of the first to know when I do, okay? Please just be patient with me, don't get upset with me."

"Cay I am not upset, I will take you anyway I can get you. At this point, I don't care if it's wrong, because to me it's still right. I just hope you feel that way."

"Well I told you before, that I couldn't deny that it felt right"- at the time she got another call on the other line and it said Matt. "Hey john, I got to go. I will call you when I can. "Can't wait to see you again!"- With that she hung up the phone.

"Matt"

"Cay, how are you?"

"You should know that answer Matt. I am helping Rachel plan the wedding, do you know how hard that is right now?"

"No, but I can imagine. I watched our wedding video the other day and the video Rachel and the guys made. Your smile was so priceless, so beautiful. You were so happy, I am sorry for the things I have done to get us to the place we are at Cay. I am really sorry."

"Matt, I know you are sorry. But right now that doesn't change things. Things are still how they are. We have to take action to try to fix them in order for them to change, but right now I don't know what the action is. I am just exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. I am so tired of thinking, but there is nothing left for me to do but think. It's with me when I sleep. It's invading my dreams. Matt I love you. I meant those vows when I said them, but sometimes I wonder if we made a mistake."

"Caylin, I love you too and I meant my vows when I said them as well. I can't sleep either, I can't eat. I am in agony for the pain I have caused you, if there was a way I could take it all away I would and not think twice about it, but there isn't. I am willing to do anything to make you happy, whatever your happiness might be, whether we are together or apart. I want us to be together, I love you Cay, I always have, always will. No matter how this turns out, I don't think anyone could say that we made a mistake getting married. We loved each other and that's what we wanted. There wasn't anyone who could have changed our minds."

"I know. I agree no matter what, it wasn't a mistake."- By this time both of them were in tears and each heard the others tears on the phone.

"Cay, you are crying. I hate it when you cry."

"I know, you are crying too."

"Cay, why don't we just start over?"

"What?"

"Why don't we just start over? We put everything behind us. We can even go back to the dating thing. I will come pick you up, take you to dinner and we can date again and slowly work our way back to where we were before things went bad."

"Matt, honey, that's a little hard to do. We ARE married."

"Yeah, but you could come back home. I will go stay with one of the guys for awhile. And then we can slowly progress our relationship."

"I don't know Matt, I will think about it. That's a good idea though."

"Okay, so what are you doing?"- Matt said trying to change the topic.

"Actually I am being very lazy, I am lying in bed."

"Sounds like you"- he said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up Matt, I got to get up in a minute because I have to take Rachel to try on wedding gowns."

"You okay?"

"I am fine; I am going to get off here to get a shower. I love you Matt"

"I love you too Caylin."

The next couple of days went well; Rachel didn't find a gown she liked so they booked an appointment for the following week in LA to go through the selection there. They were all getting ready to leave for the house show in Wisconsin.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was normal the house show went great and no one suspected anything between Caylin and John, so they thought. Caylin was sitting in the hotel lobby waiting for everyone so they could go out, when her cell rang.

"Hello"

"Hey cay. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for everyone so we can go have some drinks. What about you?"

"Just got off the phone with Mom. She asked if we were coming home for Thanksgiving next week."

"Umm…well I guess. Aunt Elaine and Uncle Bob asked if we were coming there."

"We will work it out, so you are saying you will come home with me for Thanksgiving?"

"That's what I said Matt. We can't exactly have your family knowing our marital problems. I don't want them to know, do you?"

"No"

"I got to go. Bye"- with that she hung up the phone and went with the gang. After a few hours of dancing and drinks everyone left the bar. Caylin went to her room and waited till she knew everyone was asleep and then she snuck to John's room who awaited her with open arms. John and Caylin were lying in bed together after some mind-blowing sex, when he interrupted their silence.

"Cay. You asleep?"

"No...What's up?"- She said as she turned over to face him with her head resting on his chest.

"Okay, I just have to ask you this because I have to know okay?"

"What is it John?"

"Have you slept with Matt since we started sleeping together?" John saw Caylin's head drop in shame and he knew the answer. He was jealous but most of all he was hurt.

"John, I am sorry. I can't lie to you. It happened when I went home to get my stuff before going to Randy's. I didn't intend for it to happen, it just did."

"Cay, why are you apologizing? He is your husband; you shouldn't have to apologize for sleeping with him. I guess I am just a little surprised that's all, and why I am surprised I don't know."

"John…"

"What?"- He said slightly annoyed enough to make the tears in her eyes fall. The tone of his voice and the look on his face was enough to break her heart and prevented her from saying what she had intended to say. She was stunned, she didn't know why she was reacting the way she was, wasn't this just to get back at Matt and to have some really good sex? Apparently not! John just stood there staring at her and finally being annoyed and upset with the situation he responded, "Cay, tears can't solve everything."

Those words broke her heart even more; she reached for her clothes but was stopped by John's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I am leaving"

"Caylin…when are you going to learn, you can't run from everything"

"I am not running John. You are a good damn one to talk, you hid everything from me. Why didn't you tell me? Hell even before I got married would have been a better time to tell me instead of now."

"It wouldn't have mattered Caylin, you loved Matt."

"Yeah, well I love Matt now and your feelings still matter to me."

"Well you don't act like it."

"What the hell do you want me to do John? What? Just Fuckin Tell Me What You Want Me To Do!"

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN DECISIONS! Don't worry about anyone else getting hurt, don't worry what anyone else is going to think of you. Don't worry about what anyone else wants, but yourself. Make one damn decision based on you and you only! BE SELFISH FOR ONCE !"

"Do you think yelling at me is going to make this easier?"

"No, but hell Cay, it's the only way I can get through to you anymore!" She finally collapsed onto the bed and cried. She had been holding so much back for so long, and she was finally doing what she needed to do, letting it all out. John gave her the alone time she needed and went into the living area of the suite. John waited in the living area for what seemed like hours before Caylin emerged. She was wearing his t-shirt and some short boxers and was carrying her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going back to my room. I can't do this. I am tired of fighting with Matt. I am tired of fighting with you. I am tired of fighting with myself. This shit has got to end, but I don't know how to make it stop John. I am so sorry I got you involved, you deserve so much better than the situation you are in, please forgive me for everything that I have done and may do in the future. You do mean something to me."

"What do I mean to you Caylin?"- John asked as he took a few steps closer and met her at the door.

"I don't know that's what I am trying to figure out."

"Okay"- with that he kissed the top of her forehead and she left thinking no one would see her. John collapsed on the bed and tried to sleep. Caylin did the same. Reluctantly Caylin got out of bed and went for some coffee at the Starbucks next to the hotel and she saw Rachel there getting coffee for her and Randy as well. Caylin told her what had happened with John and Rachel was stunned but didn't let her reaction show to her friend. Rachel knew this was turning into something more than just a revenge affair and she just knew that things were about to get worse. Caylin and John spent the rest of the weekend in silence. Their looks to each other said more than words could, but there was no physical speaking between the two. After Monday Night Raw, everyone flew out to their destinations for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Randy's parents were going to Bob's family on Thursday which allowed Randy to go to Rachel's parents and Caylin to go to Matt's. They were having their big traditional Thanksgiving Meal on that Friday. Matt met Caylin at the airport and they drove home in silence. She finally broke the silence,

"Are you even going to say hello"

"Hello"

"What is your problem now, Matt?"

"You"

"Excuse Me?"

"You, Do you expect me to be all happy to see you?"

"What the hell?"

"Well Shit Caylin, you have had me so upset this week. I haven't seen you. You have barely called me. I know you are taking "your time", but could you have some compassion and realize this is hard on me too"

"Matt, I am choosing to overlook the fact that you are acting like a child. What time does our flight leave for your parent's?"

"It leaves at 1 pm on Wednesday. Your mom called while you were gone"

"Oh isn't that the perfect topping to this great fuckin day!"

"She wants to see you"

"Did you forget that I don't care what she wants? She never cared what I wanted? If it wasn't for my aunt and uncle, and Rachel's parents, I would have had any type of parental figure in life after dad passed and you know that. I don't see why you choose to keep answering the phone when she calls."

"Well, now who is acting like a child?"

"Shut up"- They pulled into the driveway and Caylin got her suitcase out before Matt could. She began to do laundry and get ready for bed. She was in the guest room when Matt walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?"

"In Here?"

"Yeah..Do you really think I am sharing a bed with you after your antics today?"

"Whatever"- they both slept in separate rooms that night and barely spoke on Tuesday. Caylin packed their stuff for Matt's parents. She dreaded this trip. They left Louisville on Wednesday and went to Matt's parents. Caylin loved them, she really did, but she felt as if she was lying to them. Matt and she had to put on this fake show of how wonderful their marriage was, and she just didn't know if they could pull it off. Luckily, they both apologized and were on the best terms they could be before leaving. The family dinner went better than either expected, luckily Matt's family was gullible. It was a little harder on Caylin than she anticipated because everyone kept asking about babies. They weren't even sleeping in the same bed and everyone was asking about babies? The bad thing they had to go through it all again at Bob and Elaine's. And it wouldn't go that well because as soon as they would walk in the door Elaine would know something was wrong. That was the case because as soon as they walked in the front door, Elaine saw their body language and asked Rachel what was wrong with Caylin and Matt. Rachel just sighed, "Maybe you should ask Cay"

"Okay. I will" That whole day, Bob and Elaine both noticed the change in Caylin's attitude and personality. She didn't have any livelihood to her personality; she looked drained and well completely unhappy. That night Caylin and Matt had a talk with Elaine and Bob and got some really good advice. Matt asked Caylin to go on a walk. They were walking on the many acres of the Orton's estate, and just talked. Caylin felt better, but worse. Her guilt had set in and she wasn't sure what to do anymore, but those thoughts were interrupted by a very passionate kiss from Matt. Randy and Rachel were in his old room spying at the couple. Randy smiled and looked at Rachel, "do you think things may actually work out?"

"I don't know Randy. Caylin is very bitter. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah, but maybe through some counseling or something"

"I don't know. I can't believe you want her to forgive someone who cheated on her."

"Well everyone makes mistakes Caylin. Well I want her to be happy, and if he makes her happy then so be it."

"I understand that too." They watched a few more minutes until Caylin and Matt came inside.

They all had some dessert then went back to Randy and Rachel's. The weekend was good for Matt and Caylin although John's face kept popping up when she would be kissing Matt.


End file.
